Wayfarer's story
Prologue Tsunami sighed, as she rolled over in her bed. It had been a dew weeks since she became Peacemaker of her tribe. "Hey Tsunami!" A cheerful voice said, as a familiar face poked thriugh the doorway. "Hey Riptide." She mumbled. The dragon walked in and sat by her. "What's wrong?" He asked. "I feel weird... And I'm still figuring out this whole Peacemaker thing. What if I'm not good at it?" Tsunami asked, facing her mate. "Tsunami, you make a great Peacemaker." He said. Something about his presence comforted her. He made her feel calmer, more at peace. Tsunami sighed, as she felt Riptide's wing around her. "It'll be okay. I promise." He said. "Riptide?" Another voice asked. It was Auklet, Tsunami's youngest sister. "I wanna learn more Aquatic!" She squealed excitedly. Tsunami smiled at her sister's enthusiasm, despite the situation. She was nearly finished with her Aquatic lessons. Riptide chuckled slightly. "Of course Auklet! I'm coming." He said, as he tucked his wing back to his own side. He stood up, and walked to the doorway. "See you later Tsunami!" He said, as he followed the dragonet out of the room. Tsunami sighed, and turned to the window. She yawned, as she stepped out of her bed. She felt a bit unusual. She had a gut feeling about something. Something new and unexpected. She tried to push it away. Tsunami walked out of her room, which was on the highest pavilion. She spread her wings, and gently soared to the ground. She spotted Anenome, who was walking through the palace grounds. "Anenome!" She called, as her sister looked up at her. "Hi Tsunami!" She called. "I'm going for a swim, you'll have to take care of the kingdom while I'm gone." She said. "Okay!" Anenome said, as Tsunami turned to the exit. She dove under the water, and swam through the tunnels until she reached the exit. Tsunami then felt for the current that usually dragged by the palace. The rushing water was soothing, magical, and perfect. Tsunami opened her wings like a sail, and let the current sweep her away. She felt slower than usual for the past weeks for some reason. Am I not getting out enough? Is being a leader that much time consuming? Tsunami let the thoughts pour through her mind as she folded her wings into her side. She started pumping her legs, as she used her tail to steer. Suddenly, it hit her. She was carrying eggs. She was going to have dragonets. Chapter One: Blood moon It was quiet, serene, and warm. The walls held her in, pulsing with a warm energy. It was comfotable, yet not. But she wanted out. Something was calling her. The dragonet hesitated for a moment, then she tapped on the wall lightly. Nothing happened. Out. I need to get out. She tapped the wall again, getting the same reaction as before. She hit it harder, as her small talon broke through. She drew it back as light poured in. The dragonet felt sn emotion wash over her, one she did not yet understand. Did she do something wrong? Suddenly, she felt something else tap from the outside. It was very light. The dragonet oushed harder on the walls that held her in, as they cracked and fell away. The light came from a single glowing ball in the sky. If she were lookjng hard enough, she would have seen the faint outline of two more of them, although they did not glow. The one that did glow had a small reddish tint. It felt erie and unnatural. But it felt like she belonged under the moon, whether it was the color of dragon blood or not. It welcomed her. She turned and saw two dragons sitting by her. They were her mother and father, she could feel it. "She looks like you, Riptide." The deep blue colored one said, studying her every scale with warm intents. "She has your build for sure." Father-Riptide, his name was, said with a smile. The dragonet glanced down at her sky blue scales, although it was hard to tell during the darkness of the night that she had whitemon her as well. "I can see that." Mother said, as the newly-hatched dragonet kicked a piece of eggshell aside. Suddenly, something popped out in front of her. It was like mother, only much smaller, and with lighter, azure scales. "Mama! The thingy bwoke!" She yelled, as the dragonet felt both scared and welcome. "Did I bweak it?" She asked, staring at her talon nervously. The dragonet wondered if she had tapped the egg when she was still inside. "No, dear. Valtameri, meet your sister." Mother said, as the azure dragonet stepped closer to her. "Sisi?" Her sister asked,as she reached out a talon and touched her nose softly. The dragonet backed away slowly, still trying to take in what was happening. "Yes." Riptide said, as he noticed the startled expression on her face. He pulled Valtameri away from her, as Wayfarer felt an uncontrollable rush of love for both her sister and her father. "Alright squid brain, I'm naming her this time." Mother said, a smile on her face. "You told me that about a million times before, Tsunami." Riptide said, as he set Valtameri down. Tsunami looked down at her for a moment, as if trying to think of the perfect thing. "I have a few ideas-" "Riptiiide!" Tsunami said, annoyed. "Bubbles?" He suggested anyways. Tsunami shot him a glare, although not of hatred. "I was thinking Wayfarer." She said, picking the dragonet up. Wayfarer stared into her mother's green, loving eyes for a moment, as she repeated the name in her mind. Wayfarer. "Hmm, nice! Better than Bubbles, that's for sure." Riptide said jokingly, as Tsunami thwacked him softly with her tail. "She will do wonderful things one day. I can feel it." Mother said, as Wayfarer glanced up to the sky again. The red-tinted moon shone bright over her, as if it was welcoming her. Chapter Two: News "Ooh! Fishy fish!" Valtameri squealed, as Riptide dropped a fish in front of the two dragonets. Wayfarer opened her mouth to bite into it, but it was yanked away from her before she could taste it. It was Valtameri, who was eagerly chewing on it's tail. She gave his sister a longing look, as the azure dragonet stopped chewing on the tail for a second. She pushed it over to Wayfarer, who gladly sunk her teeth into it. It was tasty, salty, and scaly. Just how she liked it. After a few minutes of eating, Wayfarer heard the sounds of talons on stone as Tsunami stepped in. "Come on you two, let's go." She said, beckoning to the dragonets. Wayfarer stood up, and began to walk over to her mother. "Ooh? Are we going to the ocean? Are we going swimming?!" Valtameri squealed as she bounded after Tsunami. "No." Tsunami said, a faint smile on her face. "I've got to go for a while to the Rainforest Kingdom." Tsunami said, as the two dragonets followed her. "Why?" Valtameri asked, slowing her her pace as she reached her side. "Glory needs me to help sort out a RainWing problem. You are staying with Clay and Peril." Wayfarer inhaled sharply. She had met Clay before, he and her mother being close friends. She had read about Peril and her Firescales in scrolls. How she was Ex-Queen Scarlet's champion. She had never met her ''before. "Ooh! Awesome!" Valtameri squealed, as she began humming a lively tune. Wayfarer tuned in to the notes her sister hummed, as it soothed her slightly. She loved her sister with everything she had. "I also heard she has a dragonet. About your age, I believe." Riptide said, as he joined their side. "Mango-berry I believe?" "''Mahogany." Tsunami corrected, as Riptide gave a sheepish smile. For some reason, Wayfarer felt nervous. Another dragonet? "Ooh! I can't wait to meet Maho-berry!" Valtameri said, smiling even bigger. Wayfarer felt like curling up into a ball. Chapter Three: Mahogany "Wayfarer? Where are you?" Valtameri asked loudly, as Wayfarer heard her talon prints clicking on stone. Wayfarer could imagine the azure dragonet walking through Clay and Peril's house in the Sky kingdom. She could imahine her easily wandering off and getting lost. Wayfarer secretly hoped her sister would not get lost, and that she would give up looking for her. When Wayfarer had first arrived, she was scared. The environment was completely different. She could not smell the familiar salty smell of the ocean she was used to. It was high up, which made her head feel dizzy looking down. Jagged peaks reached into the sky, lpokjng like giant teeth. The nearest water was a river, and it was...weird. It was calm rather than full of rowdy waves. It tasted like the ocean missing it's favorite element-salt. It was small, definitely not enough space to practice swimmjng properly. She wanted to say something about it. She wanted to go home. But she somehow couldn't find the words. But what was really scary wasn't the scenery, nor was it the river. It was Mahogany. When Wayfarer first saw the hybrid dragonet, something happened. She had frozen up, petrified. Mahogany had tried to say hi to her, but Wayfarer had run. Trying to communicate with another dragonet was impossible. Except Valtameri. She's my sister. '' Wayfarer, scared for reasons she could not find, had hidden herself just outside in a few bushes. She hoped that they would conceal her sky-blue scales. "Wayfarer? ''Helloooooo!" Valtameri called again. "What's wrong with her?" A voice-likely Mahogany's- asked. "I guess she's really shy. She hasn't spoken. At least, not that I remember." Valtameri said, calling her name another few times before her voice faded. Wayfarer let out a breath she had no idea she was holding, as she dared herself to peek outside her shelter. "So that's where you went." A voice said, startling Wayfarer. She saw a flash of copper scales, as the head of Peril appeared. Her blue eyes sent a chill down her spine, yet they shone a kind look. Wayfarer took a step back into the bush, hiding behind her wings. "Are you okay?" Peril asked, as Wayfarer shank further into her ball. She slowly shook her head. "Here, if ypu would please come out, " WipCategory:Content (Jos98ie) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon)